


Why I Might Have A Crush On You

by Darlingheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blame instagram, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingheart/pseuds/Darlingheart
Summary: Octavia uses Instagram to prove that Clarke likes Bellamy





	Why I Might Have A Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is... I saw [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BagtVu8AZgl/?hl=en&taken-by=bymariandrew) on instagram and almost 2k words later here we are.

“Tell me this is does not sound like you about my brother!”

Octavia whirls into Clarke’s dorm room brandishing her phone in Clarke’s face.

“Firstly, hi.”

“Hi!” Octavia grins, “look.”

Octavia flops down onto the bed next to Clarke and hands over her phone, which is open to instagram.

“Secondly, your obsession with me and your brother is getting creepy.”

“I second her secondly.” Raven adds from her seat at Clarke’s desk where she is taking apart a laptop.

Octavia just pokes her tongue out at Raven.

“Will you just look?”

Clarke looks at the phone as if it’s contagious. She sees a post by illustrator Mari Andrew titled ‘Why I Might Have a Crush on You.’ It’s a pie chart and a brief glance at the categories is enough for Clarke to know that yes, it could well be talking about her and her feelings for Bellamy, but she isn’t giving Octavia that satisfaction.

“O, that could literally relate to anyone.” She says rolling her eyes and handing the phone back.

“Pfft, it’s made for you and my brother. Raven can give a second opinion.”

“Got my hands full right now.” Raven replies waving tools and laptop parts in the air.

“I’ll read them out,” Octavia begins.

“Is this necessary?” Clarke huffs shifting on the bed.

“Yes.” The other girls say.

“Ok.” Octavia says sitting up, “Why I might have a crush on you. One. You’re alone at the theatre too.”

Clarke doesn’t say that if they substitute that for library it would be 100 per cent true, instead she says “strike one, when has Bellamy ever willingly gone to the theatre.”

“True, but if you sub it for library it works,” Raven says cannily, “I’ll give it a half point. Next.”

“Two. Your voice or accent sounds like silk.” Octavia reads pulling a face, “I mean eww, it’s my brother.”

“He has a normal voice.” Clarke says.

“Oh shut up, he has a hot voice, you told me so once when we were drunk and talking about how we could never get with a man with a lame voice. Then you said both Roan and Bellamy have good voices.” Raven smirks.

“Fine.” Clarke concedes. “But you’re a traitor who is dead to me.” she tells Raven who just shrugs, still smirking.

“Ok so that’s one and a half out of two,” Octavia says grabbing Clarke’s pencil and making a note on one of the many post-its that litter Clarke’s bed.

“Three. You’re wearing a very good sweater.”

Octavia adds another check to the post-it.

“What, are we not even discussing that one? Maybe I think he dresses badly.” Clarke huffs, not sure why she is picking this fight.

“He doesn’t because I basically pick his clothes.” Octavia replies smugly.

“Plus he has a good bod, which makes it easier to dress.” Raven adds.

“Fine, next!” Clarke says.

“Four. You tipped the barista.”

“Being nice to your servers is important and Bellamy is good at that.” Raven says as Octavia adds another check.

“Five. You’re engrossed in what you’re reading.”

“Yeah, check for that one.” Clarke smiles to herself, not noticing Raven and Octavia share a look.

“Ok six,” Octavia carries on, “You get a text and smile when you read it.”

“Hmm, nope. Don’t think that one applies.” Clarke says seriously.

“That’s because you don’t see him get texts from you.” Raven tells her.

“That’s true, he’s repulsively smiley when you text.” Octavia says, “I think it deserves a tick.”

“Nope. If this is you trying to convince me I’m in love with your brother then you need my answers, not yours.” Clarke says, “It’s science.”

“She’s right. It is science. But I think we were talking about a crush, not love.” Raven says slyly.

With as much grace as she can considering how much she’s blushing Clarke turns to Raven glares and says, “Dead. To. Me.” While Octavia laughs.

“Seven. You’re an old person with great style.”

“Well we’ve established he has great style thanks to O.” Raven says nodding her head to Octavia, “But he’s not old.”

“Older than us.” Octavia counters.

“And a grumpy old man inside.” Raven agrees.

“Are we still doing half marks?” Clarke asks, at Octavia’s affirmative nod, she says, “Ok, put down half for that one.”

“Eight. You’re playing an instrument and closing your eyes.”

“No thank god.” Clarke grimaces. The earnest muso is not her thing.

“Yeah, can we give a point that he doesn’t do that?” Raven asks.

“I don’t know? Does that not affect ‘science’?” Octavia asks tapping the pen on her phone.

“Hmm, good point. Lets leave it out for now.” Raven says seriously.

“Nine. You’re sitting next to me on a plane and you are silent.”

“I’ve never been on a plane with Bellamy.” Clarke says.

“He’s a good road trip companion though.” Octavia says.

“That’s true. He provided snacks when we went to the lake last summer and only yelled at me once about messing with the radio.” Raven agrees.

“There are too many variables, what if he’s scared of flying, what if I am. What if I prefer a chattier companion.” Clarke argues, “I think we skip that one.”

“Ok.” The others agree.

“Right, what number are we on… ten?” Octavia says, “You wrote me a poem that made me cry.”

“Nope.” Clarke says instantly.

“That could happen though.” Raven says, “I wouldn’t put it past Blake to be a secret sappy poet.”

“He used to write poetry when he was in middle school.”

“Oh my god, that is amazing!” Raven cackles, “We have to find it, I bet it’s terrible!”

“Still doesn’t get a point though.”

“Fine. Number Eleven. You’re carrying a bouquet of flowers.”

“Again, nope.”

“Again, could happen.” Raven counters.

“Yep, could definitely happen.” Octavia agrees.

“But hasn’t, so doesn’t get a point. Science, remember. We can’t make up what we don’t know.”

“This is why I’m a Liberal Arts major.” Octavia muses, “You can basically prove anything.”

“Yes, apparently so.” Clarke teases nudging Octavia with her foot.

“Finally, number twelve. You’re unavailable.”

“Again, nope. He’s single.” Clarke says.

“Ahh but we do have evidence of what you were like when he wasn’t.” Raven says, “Remember Echo.”

“Ahh Echo, we barely knew ya.” Octavia laughs.

It’s become a thing of legend that in their first year – Bellamy’s third – he was dating a girl called Echo and Clarke accidentally cockblocked him so much that her nickname for a whole semester was birth control.

“That was all innocent!” Clarke argues.

And she maintains it was. It could’ve happened to anyone, the time she was so drunk and couldn’t find the others, so she called Bellamy and he left Echo to come and get her. Or the time that she locked herself out of the dorm and couldn’t find anyone to let her in, so went to Bellamy’s where he was at the beginning of a romantic night with Echo. Or the time that he was so busy quizzing her for her biology finals that he was two hours late for his date with Echo.

All innocent examples that could have happened to anyone with anyone. But she will admit, privately, to herself, that she wasn’t mad that Echo didn’t stick around.

“You were jealous though.” Raven says.

“Hmm. Half a point.” Clarke concedes.

“Half a point.”

“Ok, so the total score is 6 and half out of 12. Now, if we add in a point for not being a lame muso, and take away the three that you claimed you’d never seen but wouldn’t concede; plane, poem and flowers. It makes it…” Octavia pauses, “7 and a half out of 9.”

“So what we’ve deduced from this is that Clarke has a crush on Bellamy.” Raven says.

“Hey!”

“Cool. I’m glad we wasted twenty minutes to prove something we already knew.” Raven scoffs.

“Science Reyes, science.” Octavia laughs.

The girls are all lounging about an hour later, Octavia’s on her phone, Clarke is studying and Raven is still fiddling with the laptop.

There is a knock at Clarke’s door, which surprises them all. No one ever knocks. Clarke nudges Octavia to answer it because she’s closer.

“Hey, it’s your room.” Octavia replies.

Clarke huffs as she climbs over Octavia to get off the bed where she opens the door to be greeted by Bellamy holding a bunch of flowers.

Clarke just gapes at him, while behind her she can hear Raven and Octavia laugh.

“Next time one of your loverboys buys you flowers try and make sure they get the right room.” Bellamy huffs, handing Clarke the flowers.

“Aww come on Blake, you don’t have to pretend they’re not from you just because we’re here.” Raven teases.

“Ha, very funny. I would never waste money on flowers like that.”

The bouquet is very ostentatious.

“You looked good carrying them though bro. Very romantic hero in a crappy teen movie.” Octavia says standing up and stretching.

Clarke still hasn’t said anything, she’s holding the flowers glaring at the card.

“Hmm, looks like loverboy said the wrong thing,” Bellamy snarks grumpily, looking at Clarke’s face.

“They’re from my mom, apparently, so no romance.” She snaps back.

“Oh, huh.” Bellamy says, his whole demeanour softening.

“You know, I need a part for this and it’s in my room.” Raven says suddenly standing up.

“And I need snacks.” Octavia says. “Back in a bit.”

They wave as they leave the room and Clarke can’t even bring herself to be annoyed at how obvious they are. She glances at Bellamy who doesn’t seem concerned instead just sits on the chair Raven recently vacated.

“I’m going to put these in water.”

Clarke is coming out from her bathroom when her phone pings with a notification. She sees Bellamy looking down at his too.

Clarke grabs her phone.

**Instagram: BabyBlake has tagged OGBlake and CGisthenewOG in a post.**

Clarke knows exactly what it will be before she even opens it.

**Instagram: BabyBlake has mentioned you in a comment 7.5/12 ain’t bad *hearteyes* @CGisthenewOG @OGBlake**

“Do I want to know?” Bellamy asks.

“Uhh, it’s just a silly thing.” Clarke says suddenly. “No need to look it up.”

He just gives her a look as he swipes the notification and looks at the post.

Clarke fiddles with the hem on her ratty old hoodie as she watches him read the post.

“Which ones didn’t you get?” He asks, his voice slightly quieter as he looks at the phone.

“Uhh, well technically it was out of nine and there were some half points,” Clarke says as he looks up, “because science.” She finishes lamely.

“Science, huh.”

“Yep. Science is important in making instagram based decisions.” She smirks.

“I don’t think I’d have got one out of twelve.” He says evenly.

And Clarke knows it’s ridiculous but she would swear in a court of law that she feels her heart stop for a moment as she waits for the ‘you’re my friend, it’s not you it’s me speech.”

“Yeah,” she tries to laugh, “they are pretty ridiculous.”

He takes the two steps to cover the space between them and touches her hand where she’s fiddling with her hoodie, stopping it from fidgeting.

“Not ridiculous. It’s just that none of them say, because she’s Clarke.”

She looks up at him then, a half questioning smile on her face. “Really?”

“Really.” Bellamy replies as he leans into kiss her.

As they break the kiss she catches sight of the flowers, “You know,” she says leaning into him, “It’s technically 8.5 out of 10 now. I saw you carrying flowers.”

“Oh yeah, you did.” He mumbles into her hair, reaching back down to kiss briefly. “I would not put it past Octavia to have sent those.”

Clarke laughs, because she wouldn’t either.

 

 

 

 


End file.
